


Strawberry Shortcake

by hearteyesforkillmonger



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Erik Has Feelings, Erik Killmonger Feels, Erik is a Sweetheart, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Random & Short, Reader-Insert, Romance, Short One Shot, Smitten Erik, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearteyesforkillmonger/pseuds/hearteyesforkillmonger
Summary: All you wanted was a slice of cake and you come home to find that Erik has eaten it.





	1. Chapter 1

When you walked in the front door of your boyfriend’s house, tired from work, all you wanted was some food and the strawberry shortcake you’d been craving since yesterday when you and Erik visited your parents’ home. You’d left the cake at Erik’s knowing you’d be right back for it. Your mom was known through her neighborhood and your family for her cooking and baking skills and she had baked a small cake that day, sending you and Erik home with four hefty slices, two each. You and Erik had eaten two slices of the fluffy, fruity goodness together over a late night episode of Narcos before bed. Shortly after you’d fallen asleep, you’d felt the bed dip and heard him tipping back to the kitchen in the middle of the night and when you checked the fridge this morning, his other slice was gone. You snickered planning to eat yours as soon as you got back, but that plan was dashed when you opened the fridge and realized it too was gone.

“Erik.. did you eat my cake?” You yell up the stairs gaining no response. Climbing the stairs, you pass the bathroom and his office looking for him. He’s shirtless in his bedroom wearing his gaming headset and basketball shorts, xbox controller in hand. His attention is fixed on the TV screen to the right.

“Erik!” His eyes dart to yours and back to the screen before he moves the headset off of one ear. “Did you eat my cake?” You watch his eyebrows raise and his eyes widen, a tell that is as good as a response.

“Huh?” He’s still rapidly pressing buttons, eyes on the screen. “Yeah, go ahead,” he says to someone through the headset.

“Nigga, what do you mean ‘Huh!’ Wasn’t nobody but you and Preyy here today and Preyy doesn’t have hands to open the fridge! You ate my damn cake!”

“What?” He plays clueless until he sees you going over to the console to push the power button. “Ok, shit, yeah! I ate the cake.. But baby can you blame me? Your mama be sticking her foot in them damn cakes.. pause.” His following chuckle makes you think someone on the other side of those headphones has something smart to say about you going off.

”Nigga, did you just pause on my mama?.. You know what.. That’s cool. I got you.”

“Don’t be like that bae,” he mumbles before talking to the person in his ear again. The headset slips back over his ear.

You walk to his drawer to pull one of his white t-shirts and then to your assigned drawer for a change of underwear. You head to the bathroom for a shower to wash away the day. Then you go back downstairs and make spaghetti for two reasons. One, it’s fast and you’re starving. Two, you need to finish eating quickly if you’re going to get your payback. Eating fast, you wash your plate setting it on the dryer rack and pad silently back up into Erik’s office. His large leather chair faces the door making him very difficult to sneak up on. He has a call coming through soon that he’s been waiting on regarding the Wakandan Outreach Center he heads, so you know he’ll hole up in here to handle business.. It’s only a matter of time.

Heading to the large cabinet behind his desk, you quietly push aside the organized boxes of files and squeeze your fluffy body inside.. a feat that would be much easier if you were smaller, but somehow you manage to contort yourself. You stay there, cramped for what feels like twenty minutes.. your kinky double buns pressed against the roof of the structure. It’s getting hot and you feel like you need to move to stretch, but as soon as you start to open the door, you hear the feint sound of Erik’s voice as he transitions from the bedroom to the office. You quickly withdraw from the door. He’s speaking Xhosa now which means he’s already on the call. You hear the leather chair creek before you peak out. He’s sitting at his desk.. powering up his computer, you suppose. You put you arm out carefully and he doesn’t stir or falter. Slowly and silently you reveal yourself from the cabinet and pull yourself out like a character from the grudge.

“Ihogo ewe ndi soyika. Kuthekani ukuba uthe waha,” He says and kisses his teeth to whatever is said in response.

“Ndakuxelele kakade. Ndifuna isonge sejade sibekwe ngegolide!”

He’s so wrapped up and adamant about whatever it is he’s saying over the phone, he doesn’t notice you gradually stretching to full height behind him. And then you STRIKE!

A quick smack to the face catches him by surprise and makes him trip over his words as his nerves throw his body into fight mode. You zigzag out of the office giggling like mad and run back downstairs to put the leftovers away.

—

At least if anyone breaks in while I’m not here I know she know how to hide, Erik thought, finally ending the call. He was proud of her for successfully hiding her presence, but it was time for her goofy ass to get it. She’d pay for that jab.. popped him square in the face all because he ate that damn cake. She wasn’t in the kitchen and she hadn’t come back upstairs. She also barely had clothes on which told him she was still in his house. He switched into hunting mode, a mischievous smirk darkening his handsome features. She’d just made revenge a game that he intended to win. He walked through the living room checking behind couches and under tables.

“Y/N… oh Y/N,” he called hearing a small sound from the back room. He decided to take his time as though searching for a toddler who sucks at hide n’ seek. Pushing open the bathroom door, he snatched the transparent curtain, alerting Y/N that he was near. He checked the laundry room, inside of the machines and in the closet. Then he slinked to the only other place she could possibly be.. the home gym. Pushing open the door, he spotted her on the elliptical, grinning.

“You said you wouldn’t bother me while I’m working out, remember?”

He watched her, barefoot on the machine.. watching herself in the floor length mirrors that lined the walls and swinging her thick brown legs back and forth. She was shining, almond oil glistening off her skin. She was also using the lowest setting possible.. no setting. This was his chance to get her. He rounded the room to her side and placed his hand on her back before moving it back a bit.

“Your posture is wrong, your back should be touching my hand.” Her back straightened against his hand and he continued his instruction. “That’s right, now tighten your core.”

His hand moved to the control and he set it for HIIT (High Intensity Interval Training) increasing the resistance to a seven, not difficult, but not too easy. Minutes ticked by and the more she walked on the machine, he could see in her eyes she was about ready to stop. She pushed herself knowing that the second she stepped off of that elliptical, he’d be on that ass like a Kardashian on black culture. His lip quirked at the thought. She obviously didn’t think this shit through.

—

This elliptical is quickly becoming a nightmare and you have a decision to make as Erik cranks the resistance up some more. You know you have to get off sometime and the second you do, you’ll have to run for real.. but your legs are getting tired and unbelievably, staying on the machine may exert the least energy. BUT.. Once your legs quit on you, you still lose. Not much of a decision now that you think about it. Either way, you’re screwed. Your boyfriend is a very patient man when it comes to matters like this. You see it in his smug face. He’s not going anywhere. Hopping off the machine, you turn to him and activate your only line of defense. The pout. He couldn’t resist the power of the pout. That combined with his nickname and…

“Daka.. I’m tired,” you whine softly watching him with puppy dog eyes. This is the point where he usually kisses you on the forehead, rubs your arms and pats your butt to send you off to bed before joining you, but when his smug face changes into one of faux sympathy, your mind tells your body to run.

“Not this time, baby.” He steps forward to grab your arm and you hobble out of his grasp, jetting to the stairs.

—

He gave her a head start and let her corner herself as he followed her to his bedroom, pulling the door closed and locking it behind them.

“Step BACK, Jugger-negro! I’m armed,” she shouted wielding a pillow. Shit was getting real. He grabbed a pillow and charged, swinging. She escaped onto the bed, jumping with a loud cackle and her pillow swung against his head as he lunged for her ankles, pulling them from under her. She fell hard with a bounce, still hysterical and he pushed one of her plush thighs back, pulling her body closer to the edge of the bed, his other hand swinging his pillow directly into her face.

—

His locs hung in his eye as an ear-splitting grin lit his face. His deep-dish dimples as well as his golds popped as you looked up through teary eyes catching glances between getting pummeled in the face. Your hands attempted to grip the pillow from him but you were only at half strength, weak from gut-wrenching laughter. You finally find the strength to drag your body back from the edge of the bed and he pulls you right back like a prisoner of war.

“Where you think you going? Huh?” The pillow smothers you momentarily and you feel lightheaded from laughing too hard.

“You ate my damn strawberry cake knowing my mouth was set, nigga, ooh,” you squeal and his guilty ass comes undone, laughing as hard as you. He’s coughing, tears in his own eyes and you use this opportunity to run your hand down his keloid covered stomach to grab his crotch through the shorts, distracting him enough to move off the bed and tackle him to it. Slapping him gently, you keep repeating, “I. Want. My. CAKE. Nigga,” and it takes everything in you strength-wise to stay on top as he bucks beneath you. His hands clap roughly and loudly against your asscheeks and massage away the sting, the thin cotton layer of your underwear doing little to buffer. He does it again and again, spreading your cheeks and causing your nana to jump before his fingers pull the fabric aside and slip into you. It felt amazing, but you couldn’t let him win.

“Nope!” You lift up, dropping your entire torso on his face and gripping his wrists. “If I don’t get no cake, then you don’t either. My cake’s off limits!”

—

“I’m a take this chocolate cake like I took the strawberry and ain’t a damn thing you can do.” His voice was muffled by her sternum but he knew she heard. He freed his hands easily, flipping her over so he was on top as she struggled.

“Uh huh, keep that same energy while I’m in you, babygirl, I love a challenge,” he smirked tickling her side. She was extremely ticklish and he wouldn’t let her forget it. He gripped the elastic of her underwear, digging through the thin cotton to rip them off and toss them across the room. He’d been hard since she’d smacked him in his office.

She squirmed in attempt to gain the upper hand, but he pinned her shoulders before hooking his hands under her kneecaps and thrusting them back toward her chest. Holding her down in that position, he admired her glistening folds tucked between her mountainous thighs. Touching his tongue lightly to her opening and slowly pulling away, there was a thin line of her arousal stretching between the two points and he closed the distance, peppering her vulva with wet, smacking kisses. She moaned her approval when he licked a stripe from her opening to her clit, right before he sucked the fight out of her through it. She began to grind her hips and he pressed his face into her further swirling his tongue over her sensitive nub as he sucked. Her juices poured, soaking his beard and he flattened his thick tongue to lap at her opening, dragging up to the top of her clit, where he began sucking again. Her loud moans of pleasure spurred him on as he released a thigh to pull back the hood of her clit, applying more direct stimulation. He felt the difference in her growing desperation.

“OH M-.. SHIT,” she screeched before letting out a string of unintelligible speech. He chuckled into her pussy, the vibrations humming through her core in a way that shook her entire body to an intense orgasm.

Grabbing hold of her hips tightly, he pulled and thrust them into the air and bounced her allowing her ass and thighs to jiggle before propping her back against his chest with arms secured tight around her hips to keep her in position. He held nearly her full weight as her legs fell open with her ass nestled beneath his chin. Face-first, he dove into her again devouring her like sweet strawberry shortcake with no fork. His tongue would be his fork.

—

He’s never put you in this particular position before in the year and a half that you’ve been together and now.. You know why. You’re ready to risk it all and have his little big-headed babies the way that tongue has you breathing and gripping the comforter for your dear life. You’re sweating and you can’t hold onto it.. not anymore. He takes your life along with your soul and then some leaving you panting on the bed with closed eyes, melted in a puddle of your shame.

“I win,” he says and you can hear the pride mixed with humor in his voice.

“This ain’t over.. hell no,” you breathe, swallowing hard and trying to calm yourself. “I don’t relent.. nigga you owe me.” Your eyes flutter open and he has the biggest grin.

“You stubborn as hell, little one,” he says moving his fingers to your oversensitive nub while leaning down over you to gingerly kiss your forehead in a move that melts your heart before you realize it’s a set-up. You feel the head of his penis rubbing at your entrance before it pushes through

“SHIT,” you gasp as you feel him sink deeper, gliding with the wetness and stretching you in the familiar way that you love. You can feel him pulsing inside of you as he rests his face in the crook of your neck, nibbling and running his tongue over the thin skin. His breath tickles you as he sighs in ecstasy.. then he’s all the way in, pulling back a couple inches to rock his hips firmly into yours, back and forth, his dick stimulating spots in your front and back wall simultaneously. “Mmmm,” you hum between contented sighs as the energy simmers, a low burn under your skin threatening to boil at the least of his movements. His full lips move to yours and you lose yourself in the raw passion of his strokes as your tongue explores his, your fingers wrapping into his locs, pulling. His rough hand rubs against your smooth cheek and into your kinky hair, freeing your coils from the band’s containing them in buns and rubbing his thick fingers through your scalp, causing your back to arch with how amazing it feels.

“I like your hair out like this,” he murmurs against your lips, eyes warm. Stuck, you nod sheepishly. You make a note to wear it out down more often, just for him. That just means more braid outs and bantu knots.

You pull his hair harder, dragging your painted nails down his chest to dig into his scars and his entire body flexes, his pace picking up exponentially. His arm cradles your head as he drives himself in and out of you quickly, pumping you roughly with precision. You feel your muscles clench and tense and twitch in warning.

“Fuuuu– pleasee,” you breathe, writhing and begging as he bites into your bottom lip. His body fully covers yours, rocking you into oblivion as your nails claw helplessly into his strong back. You feel him tense inside you and you know he’s right there with you teetering on the edge as his harsh breathing turns into grunts. When his motions get sloppy, he reaches between your bodies and strums your clit causing you to buck and cry out. Abrubtly he pulls out, but keeps rubbing your clit roughly and you squirt uncontrollably, tears blurring your vision before be drives himself back into you to the hilt, thrusting roughly.

“Fuck!” You gasp through tears as he keeps pumping, making you sore. Your orgasm builds again and you try to sit up, but his hand pressing heavily into your sternum keeps you pinned. It’s all too much. Something in you shatters in the moment and you can’t hold it back any more. Your thoughts come flooding out, the dam between your mind and mouth broken and you just start repeating, “I-love-you-I-love-you-I-love-you,” until you crash and he follows shortly after flooding your insides with warmth.

“I love you too, biscuit head,” he says collapsing, his weight pinning you as he relaxes, still inside of you.

“Say biscuit head,” he mumbles at your ear, but you’re too tired to entertain him. A weak, “Hmm,” is all you can offer. A kiss lands on the base of your neck.

—

“I win,” he whispered in her ear. She was sleep within seconds, in her wet spot, he smirked. He pulled himself away from her.. slowly ..to get a soapy rag to clean her up with before taking a hot shower. He decided to turn her phone alarm off while he was at it. He had plans for the next day and they both needed to be well-rested.

—

The obnoxious alarm on Erik’s phone sounded waking you both as white sunlight beamed through the window onto your skin. You’d overslept. Jumping up in a panic, still physically feeling the impact of last night, you race to your designated side of the closet and pull your extra pantsuit, getting ready to head to work late, but Erik is right behind you, still half sleep.

“Chill baby, I called your job yesterday when you got off to say you wouldn’t make it today. Your boss and I have an understanding.”

Your boss is a money-grubbing manipulator trying to get ties with Wakandan royalty. Ever since she saw the picture of you and Erik on your desk and found out who he was, she’d been very nice to you and accommodating. You didn’t abuse it, but it was very creepy… Putting the suit back, you release a deep breath and climb back into bed with your boyfriend until your stomach growls. By that time, you’re both ready to grub.

When he rolled out of bed and said he wanted to take you somewhere special, you didn’t think he meant your mama’s house. You’d put on makeup and got cute for nothing. He laughed and laughed until he couldn’t laugh anymore and when your face dropped giving him the 'really nigga’ scowl, he shook, laughing again. Pulling the keys from the ignition, he kept up the shenanigans by telling you to wait as he opened the car door for you. You pushed your way pass him and hammered on the door with your knuckles. Someone had to be home, your mom, your dad, your younger brother living at home until he could save to move out, the dog.. someone. By that time Erik is behind you, trying to hold himself together. The door finally opens and it’s your dad looking confused. You pull Erik through the door behind you and stop short. There were only three other cars in the driveway.. Your mom’s, your dad’s, and your brother’s… but the house was packed full of people.. all the people you give a damn about. Your family, your grinning best friends, even T'Challa, Shuri, M'Baku, Nakia, and Okoye. Erik’s Oakland buddies were even there chilling.. they nodded at at you in greeting. Shocked wordless, you turned to ask Erik what was going on only to find him on one knee, a large gold and jade ring on display. As if you could freak out any further, it feels like you’re about to faint but you’re just so fuckin… HAPPY… On top of that, he looks nervous, which is highly unusual for him.

“I been planning this a while but now seems like the perfect time. You know what I’m bout to ask you.. but let me get this out. Y/N..” he sighs, and he looks like he’s about to pass out himself. He takes a deep breath, spurred on by Shuri’s voice. “Don’t be a bitch, N'jadaka, tell her how you feel,” she yells and his head snaps up, “Aight, shit!” Regaining his composure, he looks in your eyes this time. “You my world,” he says more calmly. “Shit, I wanna be with you forever.. in life and after life. I want you to follow me into the ancestral plane and I swear fo’ God if anybody ever fuckin put they hands on you I’d fuckin–”

“ERIK!” T'Challa calls halting his tangent. You can’t help up cackle and the tension in the room breaks as you double over in laughter. Erik’s dimpled smile cracks through and then he’s laughing softly with you. “I’m just tryna make this permanent between us, babygirl. You know daddy love you.”

Your dad clears his throat behind him and your face flushes hot as a low chorus of “Oh shit” “You know what they be doin” and “Woo” goes around the room. You refuse to look at anyone but Erik as he sits there, clearly amused. “I’m a always want you and I’m a always take care of you,” he adds and you sink to your knees to give him a chaste kiss. “Get it in writing girl,” one of your friends yells and you ignore her. Right now, the only thing you care to focus on is the perfectly imperfect, beautiful man before you smiling with his gold slugs shining. “FUCK YEA,” you exclaim and the kiss he wraps you up in is the most passionate of all your one and a half years together. You can see now, it’s only going to get better.

———————————— T R A N S L A T I O N S

“Ihogo ewe ndi soyika. Kuthekani ukuba uthe waha?“ = Hell yeah I’m nervous. What if she says no?

“Ndakuxelele kakade. Ndifuna isonge sejade sibekwe ngegolide!” = I told you already. I want the jade ring set in gold!


	2. Chapter 2

Epilogue

The post-proposal party was lit mainly because everyone you love was there, the food was bomb, and you didn’t have to plan or do anything. You discovered a few things though.

One, Erik is quite the charismatic and psycopathic little negotiator. Your big mouth bestfriends knew about the proposal and the party and did not say one thing to clue you in. He hadn’t even threatened them to stay quiet. He charmed them. The nigga is so fake and so are they. Two, your parents are sneaky. Dad with his confused face like he wasn’t expecting you. You’d just visited home yesterday and they didn’t give any indication that something was about to happen. It made you wonder how much had gotten pass you over the years. Were you really this oblivious? Three, hood niggas are really polite. Erik’s friends are way more chill than your loud bunch, but then again they were in unfamiliar territory not knowing your family. Still, they were really nice.

On the way back to Erik’s, you balance a paper plate with a small slice of strawberry shortcake on your knee. Your mom had baked you another one while you were there after you went off on Erik in front of everyone for eating your cake. He thought it was hilarious, as did most of the party, but you were legit hurt that you didn’t get to eat it. To shut you up, your mom gathered up the ingredients then and there and you watched her as she made it. You had the cake now and the recipe and you planned to guard both. He would not get one slice on your watch. You planned to take it to your apartment, cut it, and freeze it if you had to.

“You actin’ up all ‘cuz I ate one slice of cake,” he rolled his eyes trying to steal a swipe with his finger and failing.

“My cake and you thought it was funny so hee hee your way on away from my cake. Haha.. ha.. haha.”

“Stingy ass.”

– One Month Post Party –

The wedding date had been set for December. Five months is pretty sudden, but Erik didn’t want to wait until 2019, so you’d compromised. The venue had to be chosen quickly along with the wedding planner. No way were you doing this all on your own. You could have a small wedding and be happy. It was Erik who wanted gaudy and ostentatious. You needed help to bring it to life.

“Is there a color scheme,” Tilda asked with a click of her pen. She was an older Caribbean woman with an impressive collage of her past work. She did extravagant well and for two-thirds the price of others of her caliber.

“White, gold, and red,” you say having already discussed it with Erik. After hearing the plan she had for decor, her list of available venues, and possible activities, you were sold. She deserved every bit of what the others made and you’d pay her well.

– Three Months Post Party –

Two months before the wedding, you had the venue, the dress, the invitations, and you had consulted the caterer. Erik decided it was cool to have the wedding in Cali so that your family could attend. It made more sense to bring his family back to Cali for a short time than it did to move an entire wedding party out of the country. The reception would also be in Cali, but the honeymoon would be in Wakanda. You were all too excited to go, having never been. Through the beads Erik had given you, you’d seen a lot, but it wasn’t like being there.

At your desk it’s a little difficult to concentrate on your work with all these plans bouncing around in your head. You’re excited but you’re also nervous. Everything is happening so fast. You’re really about to get married. You’ve already officially moved in with Erik. In two months, you’ll have ownership papers on him and vice versa. Legally, he’ll become your next of kin.. making decisions for you when you can’t. It’s a lot. Just last night, you were telling Erik these things.

“I’m a marry you then kill you for your cake recipe,” he’d said with a straight face and you sprayed him with the kitchen faucet spout. It turned into another wrestling match which then turned into messy, wet sex.

Remembering it makes you hot and your thighs twitch. Your stomach begins to churn and a wave of nausea hits. You take a sip of water and grab the pocket fan you recently purchased for these moments. You were coming down with something, probably some bug going around. Your co-worker, Toni, had tried to convince you to get some meds to knock it out, whatever it was, and you shook her off, but now you were changing your mind. You didn’t need to keep feeling this way. Making an appointment with your physician, you suck it up and keep drinking your water. According to WebMD you have scarlet fever, but you highly doubt the validity of that.

– One Week Later –

You’re antsy waiting for Erik to come home. He’s working late, but you have important news. Life changing news. You sit in the living room with a bowl of chopped celery, carrots, and ranch watching TV in your tank and shorts until you hear the lock. You head snaps around to look.

—

Erik walked in to find his fiance kicked up, chillin in the living room.. comfortable, hair down, fuzzy socks.. and his first thought was more of a feeling. It felt right, like this was exactly where he needed to be.. In this house with her, day after day, just living.

“Sup Mrs. Stevens,” he said with a grin. She smiled every time he said it. In fact, she seemed to smile a lot more in general since he proposed. He was sure she had no clue how much she smiled now, but he noticed. She’d look tense at times when the stress got to her, but then he’d touch her and all that would melt away. He wondered if he was like that too.

“How was your day,” she beamed.

Taking a seat across from her, he recounted the long day he’d had but was happy with the progress he’d made with his work to improve the Oakland community. She was proud too, but then her long stares alerted him that something was up.

“What you wanna say, ma?”

“I have something to tell you…”

“I’m listening,” he said flatly, hiding his nervousness. She better not say she getting cold feet with this wedding. I swear to God, he thought.

“Ok.. I’m a tell you.. but before I tell you..,” she paused and he wanted to tell her to spit it the fuck out before he had a heart attack, but stayed silent.

“I want you to open this box.” She pulled a small black rectangular giftbox with a red ribbon from behind her and his nerves eased a bit. It was just a gift… hopefully.

Taking it in his hands, he kept himself from shaking it.. not knowing what it was. With one last look at Y/N’s face which gave nothing away, he opened the box, removing the lid.

Pregnancy test.

Stuck, he knew exactly what this meant but it just ain’t seem real. He ain’t expect nothing like this. It didn’t make sense, she was on the pill. Something want adding up.

“I thought you was on the pill,” he said perplexed. Her eyebrows rose with a shrug that told him she was surprised too.

“I didn’t think this would happen, but remember that time I was drunk off your Henny and you got mad then I threw up? Yeah I’d just taken my pill before that. I guess I threw it up.. then I missed a pill and I guess.. between then..” Her voice trailed off and it made sense what she was saying, but it still seemed unreal.

“I thought I was sick. I threw up at work so I went to the doctor and they did some tests. Turns out, I’m about 3 months along.”

“Three months..” His heart was beating fast now. He did the math placing him back at the proposal. “Shit..,” he remembered thinking then that he wouldn’t mind if she got pregnant. It was a fleeting thought, but he ain’t expect it to happen! He never imagined he’d have a kid and Y/N never mentioned kids. It wasn’t that he didn’t like kids, he just never imagined…

A look at Y/N told him she was nervous too. She fidgeted with the hem of her shirt and chewed at her lower lip. His eyes wandered to her belly. There was a baby in there.. his baby. He’d be a father. He covered his mouth feeling a tear roll down his cheek. It had finally hit him. He’d be somebody’s father. This was the best shit to ever happen to him. He’d have a real family.

“Erik? Um.. what do you think?” Her voice was unsure and he realized it probably looked like he was upset and crying like a lil bitch.

“Yeah I don’t know about this, mama,” he shook his head, the affectionate term taking on a new meaning in his mind. Standing, he could see her beautiful face begin to fall.

“Yeah, I mean.. I don’t know if we can stop at one.” Her face lifted in response, her eyes twinkling wondering if he was he was saying what she thought she was hearing. His eyes were still wet, holding it all back.

“I might want three minimum. You think you up for that?” He uncovered his mouth and his smile broke loose. Her gasp of relief made his smile even bigger.

He made his way to her side and landed a big kiss on her forehead before lingering on her pouty lips. He’d never get tired of this.

“Thank you for giving me the best gift I could ask for.”


End file.
